Immortal Love
by Just A Dreamer9
Summary: In the forest of Magnolia, a black clad mage named Zeref, cursed to walk the earth for eternity and to never be able to love someone without killing them, just wants to be happy. A sweet girl breaks through all of his walls and into his heart. Will they live happily ever after or kill each other because of their love?


In the land of Fiore, black haired mage clad in a black coat walked through a deserted part of the forest outside of the town of Magnolia when a deer happened upon him.

"No stay back! You can't be near me! It's too dangerous!" The black mage warned as he backed away from the animal. He felt a surge within him and clutched his stomach. "Oh no…" He said. A black wave surged out of him in all directions killing everything, including the grass within a fifty foot radius. He looked at the deer lying limp and lifeless on the dead forest floor. "I'm so sorry." He apologized hanging his head. "I'm just a monster with no control over my powers.

"Zeref…" A gentle voice called out. A child-like mage approached him from behind and stood next to him. "It's not your fault." She had long flowing whiteish blonde hair, a long light green dress, and a noticeable lack of footwear.

"Mavis…I don't want to kill anymore. I don't want to be the cause of any more deaths. I just want to die Mavis. I don't want to kill anyone else like I did you." Zeref fell to his knees and cried, tears streaming like a river from his guilty conscience to his eyes and down his face to the dead grass below.

"Zeref…you won't kill anymore. I promise. I'll find a way to stop you from killing anything else." Mavis said quietly. Zeref looked up at this proclamation.

"How, Mavis? I've been trying to for four hundred years and am not one step closer to ending my immortal life. The only thing I accomplished was putting you to sleep forever and turning my own brother into a force of destruction." He replied frustrated and angry with himself for all the damage he had caused.

"I can't even die. And I killed the one person in existence who might possibly be able to live out her immortal life with me. The one person who could have made me happy for the rest of our lives and I killed you." More tears fell from his heavy, sad old eyes.

"Zeref.. It's going to be okay. I found a way. Don't cry anymore okay? Wait here. I'll be right back and then things will get better. Wait here." She said with a smile. "I'll save you my love. I'll save you from all the tears and everything that haunts you at night." She swore to herself as she ran to the guild called Fairy Tail. For in its basement lay the most powerful magic in existence: Lumen Histoire, Fairy Heart, her sleeping immortal body. She was the source of infinite magic so why couldn't she use that magic to awaken herself from this eternal slumber to walk the earth again and save her beloved Zeref? Zeref never wanted this curse. This curse was the worst curse of all. The more one loved life, the more life they took away while the more one hated life, the less they killed and could never be dispelled in their immortal life. This curse was shared between the two immortal mages but through some twisted fate, as soon as Zeref had finally had a reason to live, it was his powers, the curse he had that had put the immortal Mavis to sleep forever. But now, now Mavis was determined to use her love for Zeref and will to put an end to all of the accidental killings and grief that was put upon the tortured mind of the misunderstood Zeref. He wasn't a black wizard who enjoyed killing people. All he wanted to do was die until he met her. She loved him though. He was a good person underneath it all after all. When he was still mortal, his brother Natsu had died and he had spent so many years trying to figure out resurrection magic to bring him back to life before the gods cursed him for studying taboo magic. All he wanted was to bring his little brother back. Mavis used these feelings to call forth all the magic she could possibly hold within herself to perform the most powerful spell she had learned during her years of wandering as a ghost.

"Awaken!" She cried, channeling all of the magic she had drawn out of herself into the one spell and cast it on her sleeping body. Her ghost disappeared as she opened her eyes within the resurrection crystal. The crystal melted away and she stepped out still dressed in her clothes from a hundred years ago. She left the guild and for the first time in a century, she could feel the grass beneath her feet and the wind on her face. She walked through the forest back to where Zeref was sitting in the dead grass. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he lifted his head to see what mortal would be foolish enough to touch the black wizard Zeref. He saw her flowing hair, her beautiful eyes, her precious face and felt her soft smooth skin on his neck as her hand slid to it.

"Mavis…" He breathed, having felt the touch of the love of his immortal life for the first time in a century, eyes brimming with tears of both joy and fear of killing her again. "No you can't be here you can't be close to me Mavis I don't want to hurt you again." His voice cracked. She lifted his head to where he was looking her in the eye from where he was sitting.

"Don't worry my love. I have a plan." She gave him a smile. "Just think about all the reasons that you love me in this next moment. " She motioned for him to stand up. She took his face in her hands and kissed him for the first time in her immortal life. And in that moment, Zeref thought about all the laughs that they had shared after she had become immortal. He had laughed for the first time in over four hundred years. For the first time since Natsu was alive four hundred years ago, he had felt happy. He didn't feel alone anymore. He felt like he finally had a true friend that didn't care what he had done and would be there for him for the rest of his immortal life. He loved her and knew she loved him too. His cold dead heart filled with warmth again and he finally had a reason to live again. But as fate would have it, he felt a surge within him and broke the kiss with tears once again streaming down his face.

"Mavis you're going to die again! I can feel it happening again!" He cried. "I don't want to put you to sleep again not when I felt the touch of someone who loved me for the first time in over four hundred years! Mavis!" He cried. Mavis simply wiped the tears out of his eyes and shushed him.

"Shhh Zeref it's okay. Trust me and just keep kissing me. Everything will turn out fine. Just remember why you love me." She soothed. They kissed each other gently and both felt the surge of death from within them. "I love you Zeref." Mavis whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

"I love you too Mavis." Zeref said with a single tear running down his face. And with those words spoken, the waves of death issued forth from the two of them, putting them both into a deep and eternal sleep. Zeref had a ghost of a smile on his face as did Mavis as they slept. The two of them were discovered and brought back to the guild basement where they shared a crystal. People still say that they see a boy dressed in white holding hands with a barefooted girl laughing deep in those woods. And they aren't wrong. Zeref and Mavis woke up in their ghost forms and found that they could touch eachother. They hugged each other tight for what felt like years but they didn't care. They were finally in each other's arms without fear of putting the other to sleep. They traveled the world, unseen by its inhabitants and they laughed and played together and helped in the great wars that Fairy Tail was in and helped save Fiore and all of Ishgar from those who would do harm to it. Together they were The Fairy Tactician and The White Mage, who learned white magic such as purification, healing, and life magic. And they lived happily forever after.

The End


End file.
